Seven Kisses
by punkroronoa
Summary: A collection of Zoro and Sanji's kisses.


_1. _

The first time, well, that's accidental. They're in midst of battle, back to back, both breathing like their lungs may give out any second. They know this may be the end, the marines seem to be closing in quicker than they can handle until something blows all of the marines away and Zoro and Sanji along with.

Somewhere between his feet leaving the ground and his awkward impact, Sanji manages to twist himself around in the air, except not without consequences.

Zoro lands first with a grunt and Sanji next, right on top of him and their noses bump as their lips awkwardly brush. Zoro flushes red, his cheeks clashing with his hair and Sanji would laugh if the situation weren't so awkward.

Sanji scrambles off him and almost forgets to reach a hand down, "Get up. The assholes won't be down for long."

They make sure not to touch for the rest of the night.

_2. _

"We need to talk."

Zoro doesn't look up from his sword, instead focusing more on polishing it and Sanji's blood boils. He clenches his fists at his sides.

"Aren't you gonna answer me, you shitty swordsman?"

"Nothin' to talk about." Zoro glances up, then back at his sword, "It was an accident. Not like we're planning on doing it again."

He sheathes his sword and gets up, only to have Sanji pull him forward, "You damn sure about that?"

Zoro growls, but doesn't pull away, "Maybe I am."

This time, it's out of anger.

Sanji smashes their lips together and it's a messy mix of teeth and bitten lips.

When Sanji pulls back and turns on his heel to walk away, he doesn't turn back.

_3._

There's nicotine on his tongue for weeks, except he doesn't smoke. It simultaneously makes him angry and sends shivers down his spine whenever he realizes it. It seems like no matter how much rum he drinks, it won't go away.

He avoids the galley like the plague except during meals and refuses to make eye contact with Sanji like it'll kill him. It just may.

This time, he initiates it.

They're washing dishes, inches away and their hips could touch if he shifted just a little bit to the right. Except he knows he shouldn't, but he wants to more than anything.

He's never paid so much attention to the way Sanji washed dishes before. There's something so appealing about the way he moves his hands, calloused from use.

"Hey Shitty Swordsman, you even drying those?" He sighs, not even looking up until Zoro grabs a hand, "Come on, we need to-"

"Why'd you do it?"

He knows exactly what Zoro's talking about.

"I wanted to."

Zoro wants to laugh, but he bites it back as he pulls Sanji closer, the other dropping the ignored dish back into the sink. The bubbles splatter, but they're too busy staring in each other's eyes to pay attention.

"Come here." Zoro grumbles.

Zoro leans in first, licking his lips in anticipation and he's worried his heart might beat out of his chest.

"My turn."

And he kisses him.

Sanji kisses like he fights. Hard, rough and merciless. Zoro doesn't even expect it.

He drops Sanji's hand in favor of gripping his hips tight enough to bruise through the fabric and when Sanji's arms wrap around his neck, his hands might slide a little further towards Sanji's ass.

When they finally leave the kitchen, the dishes are finished, but Zoro's back is sopping wet and there are two wet handprints on the seat of Sanji's pants.

_4._

When Zoro opens one eye, all he can see is black spots and blonde hair.

"Hey, Shit Cook, I'm tryin' to nap."

When Zoro tries to lean back and close his eyes again, Sanji kicks Zoro's crossed legs.

"Get up."

"Don't wanna."

Sanji rolls his eyes, "There's a reward."

Zoro doesn't open his eyes, instead yawning, "Not interested."

"You sure?"

There's something naughty in Sanji's tone and it sends tingles down Zoro's spine. Despite the tropical temperature, his arms have goosebumps.

"Maybe."

Turns out, helping Sanji out really does have rewards. He lifts the bag of potatoes up onto the counter, noticing where Sanji's eyes land and he grins.

"Nice view?"

Sanji doesn't say anything, just crowds him up against the counter, "Get up," And Zoro does.

Sanji stands between Zoro's parted legs, making a point to grind against him as he cups Zoro's chin.

"Reward enough?"

Zoro's lips brush his and they're almost frantic, removing each other's clothing like their skin could light on fire at any moment.

When Luffy almost breaks the door down in pure excitement for dinner, he doesn't say anything when Sanji mutters, "Food'll be done in an hour." while he fixes his shirt and Zoro fixes his hair.

_5._

No one's looking when Zoro slips his hand into Sanji's as the fireworks explode above their heads. He gnaws on his lip when he glances from the rainbow explosions to Sanji, only to notice that Sanji's too busy staring up at the sky.

Sanji tightens his grip and Zoro grins a little, "Romantic, huh?"

"You're an idiot," Sanji grumbles, but his lips curl up into a smile as he turns his head to look at Zoro.

Zoro almost forgets that his brain is supposed to actually function and that he can speak like a normal human being, because he's too busy concentrating on the fact that Sanji's looking at him. Sanji's looking at him like Zoro plucked constellations from the sky.

"You're looking at me," Zoro mutters, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's what you do when people talk to you. You look at them. You know, eye contact?" He rolls his eyes when Zoro's grin widens.

"You're looking at me. Not Nami. And you're holding my hand."

"Because you grabbed my hand, Marimo."

"Still. You're still holding it."

"Do you want me to let go, then?" He grumbles and pulls Zoro in for a quick kiss while no one's looking.

"No, don't stop."

He pulls Sanji in for a deeper kiss, resisting the urge to pull Sanji into his lap on the grass.

"They're gonna see."

"Let them."

_6._

It's late.

Zoro shivers a little as he pulls the blanket tighter around him and raises his eyebrows when he hears the familiar sound of someone climbing up. If he didn't know better, he'd think it was Chopper coming to check up on him. Except Chopper promised he'd go to bed instead of spending half the night repeatedly checking Zoro's wounds.

Sanji opens the hatch to the crow's nest and crawls up, "You cold?" He asks as he hands something to Zoro. He's a little to tired to concentrate on what it is.

"I'm never cold."

"You're shivering, you Shitty Swordsman," He tosses another blanket at Zoro, "Take it. I don't need it."

Zoro grunts.

"Your wounds okay?"

"Didn't break any stitches yet by just sitting here."

"Figured you'd be working out by now."

Zoro laughs a little, burrowing into the blanket and he realizes that the warm thing Sanji handed him must be a thermos of hot chocolate, "Chopper would have my ass."

"Drink that. It'll keep you warm."

Zoro doesn't bother putting the hot chocolate in the little cup. Instead, he drinks it straight from the thermos and Sanji cringes.

"You're disgusting."

"I do it with juice, too."

"Remind me to ban you from the kitchen forever." Except he takes the thermos back and drinks a little himself before handing it back.

"I'd like to see you try."

Sanji watches Zoro yawn and he looks like he's miserably trying to keep his eyes open.

"Lay down. I'll keep watch."

For once, Zoro doesn't complain and instead curls up against Sanji, letting the other wrap an arm around him.

The second his eyes flutter shut, he feels lips against his forehead.

_7._

"So, that really _is _your natural hair color." Sanji snickers as Zoro threads a hand in blonde locks.

"Don't even," He grumbles and Sanji snickers, nipping at Zoro's hips, "Start."

Sanji pulls away, "You want me to stop?" He grins.

"Don't even think about it."

Later, Zoro's lightheaded as he pulls Sanji up and into a kiss, his skin still searing with heat and Sanji's skin against his makes him burn hotter.

"Good?"


End file.
